


Fiebergnade

by Donnerstagsengel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wings, it's just not done, now you see why, you don't shoot at glass viales with unknown content Dean
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnerstagsengel/pseuds/Donnerstagsengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dass bei einer Jagd einiges schief gehen kann, ist für Dean und Sam nichts Neues. Die Art und Weise, wie dieser bestimmte Fall jedoch nach hinten losgeht, hatte keiner von ihnen erwartet, nicht einmal Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiebergnade

„Ich habe zweihundert Jahre auf diesen Tag gewartet, zweihundert! Da werde ich mir dieses Ritual nicht von zwei  _Kindern_  vermasseln lassen, nicht einmal wenn diese Kinder  _Winchester_  sind!“  
Orkanartige Windböen wirbelten den Staub von Jahrzehnten auf und ließen die kristallenen Kronleuchter an der Decke ominös klimpern. In Sekundenschnelle zog ein Gewitter über das alte Anwesen, in das sich die Hexe zurückgezogen hatte, und auf ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnergrollen folgte direkt das Knistern eines nahen Blitzeinschlags.   
„Was zum Teufel macht sie da?!“, brüllte Dean über den Lärm hinweg und hielt sich verkrampft am Türrahmen fest, um nicht vom Wind aus dem Raum getrieben zu werden. Sam, der auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers ein ähnliches Schicksal teilte, starrte mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen die Hexe an.  
„Sie beschwört einen der Erzdämonen! So einen wie Azrael!“  
„Ja und warum machst du dann nichts dagegen?“, schrie Dean und kämpfte sich mit einer gewaltigen Kraftanstrengung zurück in den Raum, um das Geschehen besser überblicken zu können. Die Hexe hielt mittlerweile eine hellleuchtende Viole in der Hand, von der Castiel sie gewarnt hatte, dass sie nicht geöffnet werden durfte – auch wenn er natürlich darüber geschwiegen hatte, _was_ sich in der Viole befand.  
Ohne nachzudenken zog Dean mit der rechten Hand seine Waffe aus dem Hosenbund, entsicherte und schoss, ohne genauer zu zielen. Solange die Hexe die Viole fallen ließ, war der Sache genüge getan. Offenbar hatte er sich jedoch ein wenig _zu_ sehr verschätzt: Mit einem Knall zersprang das Glas in tausend Scherben.   
Für einen Moment schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten, bevor die Hexe einen hohen, kreischenden Laut ausstieß, der das noch übrige Fensterglas vibrieren ließ. Für einen unguten Moment wusste Dean, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte, bevor er  Sams verzweifelte Stimme über das Zischen des auf ihn zukommenden Lichts hörte: „Dean, du _Idiot_!“  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Für einige Zeit lang konnte Dean nicht sagen, ob er wachte oder träumte. Stimmen donnerten durch seinen Kopf wie ein herannahender Zug und wollten ihn mit sich reißen, während immer wieder unmögliche Bilder hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern explodierten.  
Am schlimmsten jedoch war der Schmerz.  
Er hatte gedacht zu wissen, was Schmerz ist. Nach über 30 Jahren in der Hölle war man sehr vertraut damit. Doch nie hatte er dort etwas derartiges erleiden müssen. Es fühlte sich sn, als habe man ihn der Länge nach aufgeschlitzt und versuche nun, seine Haut über einen weiteren Körper zu ziehen.  
  
Das erste Mal, als er etwas anderes bewusst wahrnahm als den Schmerz, hörte er Stimmen.  
„Du musst doch etwas machen können! Sein Körper macht das nicht mehr lange mit!“  
„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, Sam, dass alles weitere nicht meiner Macht steht. Ich habe versucht, Deans Seele an die Gnade zu gewöhnen und zu verhindern, dass sie seinen Körper verlässt. Sollte das Fieber zurückgehen, hat er das Schlimmste überstanden.“ Die zweite Stimme klang seltsam mehrlagig und er konnte sie nicht zuordnen, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte, aber trotzdem ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, sie kennen zu müssen. Ein verächtliches Schnauben entfuhr der ersten Person, das sich wie ein Pfeil in seinen Gehörgang zu bohren schien, so sehr schwang es mit Verachtung.  
Wimmernd rollte er sich zusammen, als eine erneute Welle von Schmerz durch ihn hindurch rollte.  
„Dean? Dean! Castiel, ich glaube er ist wach!“  
Schnelle Schritte näherten sich und er war versucht, vor ihnen zurückzuweichen, doch eine angenehm kühle Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn zurück.  
„Dean? Kannst du mich hören?“  
Es war ein Kampf, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch nach einigen Schwierigkeiten schaffte er es, seine Lider einen Spalt breit zu heben.  
„Mach, das es aufhört“, presste er hervor und krallte eine Hand in den Trenchcoat des Engels, der auf seiner Bettkante Platz genommen hatte. „Lass mich nicht mehr alleine mit den Stimmen.“  
Castiel schüttelte nur den Kopf und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn zu hauchen.  
 _„Schlaf, Küken. Bald wird es dir besser gehen.“_  
Für einen Moment wollte er sich wehren, doch die Anwesenheit des Engels vertrieb den Schmerz ein wenig. Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf wurden zwar nicht weniger, aber immerhin stimmte eine mit ein, die die anderen auf Abstand zu halten schien.   
Mit einem Lächeln legte Dean einen Flügel um Castiel und schlief.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall!“  
Dean stand, die Arme vor der entblößten Brust verschränkt, auf dem verwaisten Parkplatz vor dem Motel, in dem er und Sam nun schon seit einigen Tagen einkehrten. Sam hatte sich für einen Moment entschuldigt, aber Deans neu verbessertes Gehör hatte absolut keine Probleme damit, sein gellendes Lachen im Gebäude wahrzunehmen. Castiel, der kurz davor schien die Geduld zu verlieren, schloss gequält die Augen.   
„Die Flügel sind nun ein natürlicher Teil deines Körpers. Wenn du jemals lernen willst, sie auch am Boden zu beherrschen, musst du wissen, wie man sie in der Luft kontrolliert.“  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was an diesen Dingern natürlich sein soll!“, begehrte Dean auf und wie zum Beweis breiteten sich die großen, goldenen Flügel aus, um sein aufgebrachtes Gemüt deutlich zu machen, nur um Dean vornüber kippen zu lassen. Dafür, dass sie ihm laut Castiel helfen sollten, in jeder Lage das Gleichgewicht zu halten, brachten sie ihn viel zu oft aus der Balance.  
Während Dean noch mit rudernden Armen um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte, hatte Castiel offenbar einen Beschluss gefasst. Mit schnellen Schritten hatte er Deans Privatsphäre durchkreuzt, die Arme um die Hüften des Jägers geschlungen und den Erdboden mit einigen kräftigen Flügelschlägen hinter sich gelassen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie die Wolkendecke durchstoßen.  
„Verdammt, Castiel, bring mich sofort wieder runter!“, rief Dean und klammerte sich ängstlich an den Schultern des älteren Engels fest, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, um nicht nach unten sehen zu müssen.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du solche Angst vorm Fliegen hast, Dean. Es ist ein Instinkt, den du mit den Flügeln übernommen hast, du würdest also nicht Fallen. Nicht, dass ich das jemals zulassen würde, egal unter welchen Umständen.“  
Sollte Sam später fragen, warum Deans Wangen so rot waren, lag das natürlich am Wind. Woran denn auch sonst.


End file.
